


When I'm With You

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((I was rewatching old game grumps and forgot how much I shipped these two))</p><p>Arin and Jon are best friends.<br/>Just friends, right?<br/>But best friends don't fuck eachother on the grump room sofa...</p><p>((This is literally just Arin and Jon fucking...))</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm With You

It was a day like most others. Arin and Jon had just settled down to record another couple game grumps episodes, and the usual banter and conversation between the men flowed easily. The night was enjoyable and unfortunately flowed too quickly until the time came that the two men were growing weary and tired from staring at a screen.  
"Next time on Game Grumps..." Jon slurred tiredly before dropping his controller beside him and huffing tiredly, "We get some sleep."  
Arin watched Jon with a lopsided smile, a hand reaching up to brush his long brown hair away from his face, "You tired buddy?"  
"Yeah..." Jon muttered in reply and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was late into the night. Later than they'd ever recorded for. Perhaps they'd overdone it. But that game was so fucking fun!  
Arin's eyes followed Jon's gaze to the clock and he cocked his head, "Dude, we overdid it."  
"We so did." Was Jon's reply as he struggled to keep his eyes open, "Imma sleep here." He slurred before curling up on the sofa with his back to Arin.  
"On the sofa?" Arin raised an eyebrow with a little smile, watching Jon's movements.  
"What? Did you want me to sleep in your bed?" Jon replied, voice muffled by the pillow his face was stuffed into.  
"Maybe." Arin replied and poked Jon's back a little, crossing his arms. That guy wasn't going to budge now he decided where he was sleeping for the night.  
Arin gave a gentle sigh and stood, leaving the room to fetch a blanket to drape over Jon, before padding over to the TV and switching it off. He sat back down beside Jon and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what was going through his head. Well, he'd been shoving it back for the past few months.  
Jon was so gorgeous. He was adorable in his own little way, with those ebony black curls and his cute chubbiness. He was just so charming.  
Everytime Jon told Arin he loved him he just wished it wasn't in a platonic way.  
Arin couldn't control himself. His hand drifted from beside him. Drifted over the sofa and on to Jon's leg, over his calf and up to his thigh, stopping to rub it gently.  
The ebony-haired male shifted and peeked his head up, his leg twitching slightly.  
"Hey Arin... What're you doin'?" He asked in a small voice. Arin blushed and almost drew his hand back, but he kept it there instead, still stroking gently.  
Jon had to admit that the contact sent shivers down his spine and made his skin tingle where Arin touched it. It was only when Arin's hand moved further up that he felt his cock stir.  
The brunet had his hand on Jon's ass and was rubbing over it, even the contact through fabric felt incredibly good. It made Jon's heart race and his cheeks go magenta.  
Before he even knew it Jon was letting the other tug off his shorts and rub at his cock through his boxers, teasing his cock into a full erection.  
Arin leaned over and pressed kisses over Jon's neck, before starting to kiss him deeply. Their lips crashed together in a passionate and rough kiss, tongues fighting in eachother's mouths for dominance. Jon's kisses were sweet, the taste left on his tongue by all the Monster he had drank. Arin then wasted no time in stripping himself off, his own erection pushing painfully against his underwear and leaving a growing wet patch as it strained against the fabric.  
The brunet moved down and rubbed his cock against Jon's, both members still encased in their fabric prisons, both fighting to get out to make bare skin-on-skin contact.  
"Fuck... Me, Arin!" Jon let out I'm between their frantic and messy kisses, "Fuck me..."  
Arin's cock twitched at those words as he yanked off his underwear and used his own saliva to slick up his large, hard cock.  
The brunet tugged Jon's boxers off and parted his legs, pushing his asscheeks apart.  
The brunet gazed at Jon's tight little virgin hole. It was so desperate to be fucked.  
Jon was so desperate to be fucked.  
With a swift movement, Arin plunged his entire cock into Jon who let out a pleasured shriek. Arin was huge! His cock filled up all of Jon and it felt so amazing.  
The ebony-haired grump lay under his friend, who waited for him to adjust. The brunet leaned over to kiss Jon softly on his throat, and then his lips, "I've wanted this for so long." He breathed.  
Jon's eyes widened a little, "I have too..." He admitted sheepishly, to Arin's surprise.  
With that, Arin began thrusting into Jon, swift and smooth movements at a steady pace making enjoyable sex for the two men. Arin's cock nudged every sweet spot and stroked over every sensitive part of Jon's ass. The sex was blissful, loving.  
Jon grasped at Arin's back as he fucked him, craving something more than this. Something that was passionate and would hurt him in the morning.  
With a shaky breath, Jon muttered, "Harder."  
"Are you sure..?" Was Arin's reply, his face red and sweaty already from heaving into Jon to give him a brisk and firm fucking. But the man wanted more. He wanted rougher, firmer, harder.  
As Jon reassured him, Arin began thrusting harder and deeper into Jon, skin slapping against skin as his hips made contact with Jon's asscheeks as he slammed right into him.  
Jon could feel something stirring in his stomach, a feeling that rushed over his whole body and made his brain go numb.  
"I'm gonna cum!" Jon said quickly, feeling the start of the orgasm bubbling inside him and rushing that featherlight feeling all over his body.  
With a yelp, Jon did indeed cum. An eruption of white fluid exploded from his cock and splattered messily all over himself and Arin. At the erotic sight before him, Arin couldn't keep it in any longer and arched his back, ramming himself balls-deep into Jon and cumming gloriously inside the other male.  
God it was so good. This moment when he could feel himself ascend into heavenly pleasure at releasing his thick, hot load into Jon's ass.  
After a moment, Arin breathlessly pulled away from Jon and sat back down, panting deeply and wiping sweat away from his forehead. He stared back up at the ceiling, a happy and warm feeling in his stomach.  
Jon looked up from the sofa, a content look on his face, "Arin?"  
"Yeah?" He replied in between huffs.  
"I love you."


End file.
